godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeoBlade/Madness 01 - Kaze's birthday special!
Special Chapter #01: Kaze's birthday ---Weird part--- Beoblade: Hello reader now you might be wondering why my writer is writing a special chapter about someone else's birthday Beoriser: --The answer is: Since kaze said that most of her Birthdays are filled with Boredoom, and the writer was dying due to boredoom--- Beolord: --He decided to write a special chapter to Kaze, and some stuff happened. And one of his toys lost the nuts and he needed to look like a good guy. Beoblade: Nah Beolord, he just needed kill the boredoom, I lost most of my human parts creating Beolck, right? Beolord: Now you are discussing with me!? Beoblade: Of course, you are saying garbage to the reader and disturbing the writer! Beolord: I was just explaining what da duck was happening! Beoblade/Beoriser: EXPLAIN IT CORRECTLY Ultimate Brick: Stop yelling, go start the real Fanfic... You are taking a while already. Beoblade: Shhhh Beoblader: Hey you idiot! You forgot to explain what will happen in the movie! Beoblade: Oh, right. Explain it to us Ultimate Brick/Beolck. Beolck: Sure.. Most of this Fanfic was created based on yesterday's chat. Leon, Commander35, Call me Ken or Accel, Beoblade and Kaze are the main cast of this history. Some parts were created by Kaze and Beo's PM chat, that shouldnt be discussed. Go ask for that through the Comments Section. Beoblader: Comments section? Beolck: This is a blog post, just go down on the page to write a comment. Beoblade: We are really destroying the 4th wall huh. Beolck: Anyway, just ask to the writer what you want to know. Beoblade: I promisse that the writer will be very sarcastic and probably dont answer your question at all! Beolord: Now you are counting that you will have Comments! In the last blog post, there was only one comment and it was gibberish! Beoblade: Just shut up! i am just explaining this through the 4th wall. Beolck: Anyway, you will be able to enjoy the Fanfic. Now let it start~ Beoblade: *say yeah*~! let's be alone togedaa~! We can stay young forevahhh~! Beolck: STOP SINGING WHILE WORKING GODDAMN IT. Beoblade: NEVAH Beolck: I promise I will destroy your OST cd. Now please quit these Fall out Boy stuff or I will make Kaze kick your nuts in the Fanfic..! Beoblade: Do it! 3...2..1. ---Fanfic--- "What's happening...?" - the man said, feeling an weird feeling that something bad will occur soon. "You know what it is, Beoblade, now you need to get out of here. The Nutella cant hold you forever", Beoriser said. Beoblade was stuck in the jail also known as "abyss".. With the help of Beoriser, he destroyed his chains. But he lost most of his powers while fighting against the powerful forces, "What am I supposed to do now..?" - When he spoke that, another person appeared. "Take my power, creator..." - Beolord replied... 5 hours later Kaze: Die, you beast! Kyaah! Kaze was trying to slay a Crimson Orochi alone, and it was clearly obvious that something bad was going to happen in that mission. She would either die or broke her armlet... Beoblade: ...What are you doing? Where's your Servant? Kaze: Get outta here!! Beoblade appeared from nowhere, staring at the Crimson Orochi and Kaze. Mostly to watch the show. Beoblade: I thought that you would be in your grandma's house Kaze: I changed my mind, now stop disturbing me! Beoblade: Pfft, let me help you. With that being said, Beoblade quickly jumped to Crimson Orochi's back, opened his throat using Leon's knife and put something similar to a Brick in it. The Crimson Orochi died at the same second, with no delay. Kaze: Why are you even here?! Beoblade: I dont know... someone summoned me probably. Beoblade: Maybe Leon, or your servant... In the same second, Kaze kicked Beoblade's nuts. Beoblade: *cough* that was rude. Kaze: Just stay quiet. Beoblade tried to talk with Kaze, but she was ignoring him and everything he was doing. It was pretty normal, since he was acting like a ghost. Beoblade: Kaze, you know.. I wont be here soon.. I just want to give you a gift. Kaze: Gift ehh... what is it? With that, Beoblade finally caught her attention. He dashed to Crimson Orochi's corpse and devoured it. He was trying to find the Brick he gave to that Crimson Orochi.. Beoblade: here, take it. Kaze: A brick? i already have many of those. Beoblade: It's not a normal brick, this is my duck-core-Brick, you called him as Beolck/Ultimate Brick. Kaze: Been a while since I last saw him, 9 days ago right? Beoblade: Yes... This is the brick that I created before I was sended to the Abyss by your Nutella. I removed his brain so you can use it now. Kaze: Thanks Beo. But what am I supposed to do with it? Beoblade: Just throw it at Ken or Alex, you will probably destroy this world but that's what the writer wants. Kaze: Uhh... okay. Thanks Beoblade then started to feel the urge to go back in the Abyss, even Beolord's power werent enough to stay in the real world. Beoblade: Oh... and the name is Eman Factory. Kaze: What's that Factory? Beoblade: Its where Leon cookies came from...! KAZE: WHATTT?! "Here, take this Chocobo too. Soon he might become a GEN-Sized Chocoduck. He might be useful to you, Kaze." - Beoblade said. His left arm dssapeared and returned to the Abyss, his body could only match agony. When he was preparing himself to return, Someone appeared... and Beoblade didnt knew how to describe him. Phoenix Down guy: KAZE! Kaze: Damn... you?! Phoenix Down guy: How could you banish me and send me to a bridge!? Kaze: weird reply~ Beoblade: *puts Death Valley as soundtrack* Beoblade: I will finish this! Phoenix Down guy: I will destroy you, stranger! OBJECTION (yeah, the Phoenix Down guy can use Objection)~!! Beoblade: Pfft, the music will end before I devour you..!! A fierce battle between Beoblade and the Phoenix Down guy started, of course that Beoblade was in a disadvantage since he was losing his body and already lost his Arm. While that, Kaze was only watching when...--- Leon: Want coffee and popcorn? Kaze: You came here to watch Beoblade suffer? And how you came here?! Leon: of course! I tried to cut his throat, I hope that this new character can do it for me! And I was sleeping around here, when I woke up I remembered that my popcorn was here and then I saw you two talking, then I brought the coffee to watch. Kaze: ok, I will accept the offer. Leon brought two seats and then he and Kaze started to watch the fierce battle. Beoblade: *stabs Phoenix Down guy* this is the end..! Phoenix down guy: *cough* ok... I will let Kaze alone. I will go live in the bridge. Beoblade: Finally you said something smart huh. ---Pause--- Beoriser: Hey! WTF ARE YOU DOING?! Beolck: I need to interrupt the writer and say something for our readers. Beolord: Damn, just say it. Beolck: First, I TOLD YOU THAT I WOULD KICK YOUR NUTS IN THE FANFIC BEO!! Second, the next few scenes are all based on what comes from the writer's mind. Beoblade: So this is not based on the chat? Beolck: Sadly no, the writer was a *sshole and lied to Kaze. And then he dont have more stuff to write becuz of that. Beoriser: Damn, I really hate this goddamn writer. Beolck: He created you.. and he can kill you anytime. Beoriser: He is awesome isnt he?! I am just proud of being his creation. He is so awesome! Beoblade: *facepalm* Beoblade: Can you continue the Fanfic? Beolck: Sure. ---Pause end--- Half of Beoblade's body has dissapeared, a black space appeared to cover his left parts but he couldnt stay much longer. He was too tired to keep fighting. Kaze: Beo! Are you okay? Beoblade: Ughh... I am fine... Leon: yeah Beochi, why are you okay?! Beoblade: Shut up black woman bish that needs no man. Leon: (>.>') Beoblade: Anyway, Kaze. Just go to your birthday, maybe you will enjoy the cake. Kaze: I want the cookies! Beoblade: Maybe this cake is made of cookies! Leon: (Plot twist) Beoblade: Maybe the other members of your guild are waiting. Kaze: You wont appear? Beoblade: I am tired.. And I already gave you the gifts. Kaze: Where are you going then? Beoblade: I need to go back.. The Abyss is waiting for me. Kaze: But..! Beoblade: I will appear next year maybe. And maybe there are more birthdays coming soon, I need to appear in each one of them. Kaze: Ok. Kaze: Thanks for the Ultimate Brick, the chocoduck and everything Beo! By the way... inside this Brick... I can see something similar to one of my all-new bricks... Beoblade: Goodbye!! "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" - Kaze said, Beoblade dissapeared before she could ask what was happening with that "stupid brick". Leon and her then decided to visit the Far East and explain everything. --THE END--- Beoriser: *cries* this was so beautyful. Beoblade: These.. friends... they dont love you~! Lets just love the Hotel sweetheart~~!! Beolck: BEO, STOP SINGING. Beoblade: I (I!) dont (DONT~!) care~! The best of us can find happiness in misery~! Beolord: *kicks Beo's balls out* Beoblade: >.> Beolck: Thanks Lord. Beolord: sure. Beoriser: Let me sing for you Beoblade! Beoriser: But we are aaaaaaaaaaliveee~! Here in death vall-- Writer: Alright, I killed Beoriser. Good luck with the fanfic. Beolck: Good job writer. Beolord: Alright, let's end the Fanfic. Beolck: There it goes the Kaze's birthday special! Beoriser died on this Chapter. Who will die next by our writer's decision?! Me, Beoblade or Beolord!? You will have to find out in the next episodes! Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic